Computer devices often communicate with each other across a computer network, where a computer device may communicate with more than one computer device at a time.
Often a computer application associates different users by different usernames. Access rights within the computer application may be assigned to a user based on the user's username. Further, a user is often authenticated to the computer application based upon a digital certificate. However, an authenticated user could possibly utilize someone else's username and purport to be another user of the computer application. Therefore, this “someone else” may have the access rights and permissions of another user by presenting himself or herself as the other user. Thus, there is no guarantee that this “someone else” is the person that he or she is purporting to be.